


i will protect you, no matter the cost.

by benchtwtmybeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ranboo my beloved, phil and techno are kinda assholes in this, short !, tubbo and tommy are traumatized Lawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchtwtmybeloved/pseuds/benchtwtmybeloved
Summary: “TOMMY NO!” tubbo shouts, the world moving in slow motion as tears begin to gather. oh, surely not, tubbo thinks, they both only came here for ranboos help. so why, why are phil and techno here? the mere sight of technoblade sends him back to lmanburg, the festival, decorating his death, the speech, schla—
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	i will protect you, no matter the cost.

ranboo is barely registering anything before he feels rage consume him. 

not them, god no, he thinks. not them, not them,  _ not them.  _

“get away from his house. you’ll pay the consequences if not.”

“go back to your home. ranboo is  _ different _ from you two. leave.”

ranboo sees technoblade move and tommy moves in front of tubbo on instinct, closing his eyes and bracing for contact as tubbos eyes are wide. ranboo is livid as he hears the two speak of ranboo in a higher sense, as if the other two mean nothing. 

“TOMMY NO!” tubbo shouts, the world moving in slow motion as tears begin to gather. oh, surely not, tubbo thinks, they both only came here for ranboos help. so  _ why, why _ are phil and techno here? the mere sight of technoblade sends him back to lmanburg, the festival, decorating his death, the speech, _schla—_

“techno,  _ STOP.”  _

the piglin turning his head, he lowers his sword as he glares at ranboo. 

“ranboo?”

moving in front of the two shaking boys, his eyes soften upon seeing the two. he pulls them into a small hug, the two grasping ranboos netherite, and he pulls back and glares at the two adults. lifting up his sword, ranboo has only one thing to say. taking a deep breath, he remembers his promise that he vows not to break.

_ protect tubbo,  _ he chants _ , protect tommy. _

**“get away from them.”**

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my third fic :] theyre besties your honor  
> my twt is @jokophine, hop over if youd like <3


End file.
